


L'Enfant maudit - Texte n°2 : « La nuit où tout a basculé »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: L'Enfant maudit [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILERS CURSED CHILD]<br/>Harry revient vers la nuit pendant laquelle sa vie entière a basculé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Enfant maudit - Texte n°2 : « La nuit où tout a basculé »

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour le retard (encore une fois :x). J'espère en tout cas que votre rentrée à Poudlard s'est bien déroulée, et que vous vous êtes régalés avec le somptueux banquet x')
> 
> Après la folie de Bellatrix, préparez-vous pour la douleur de Harry. Désolée d'écrire un truc aussi triste, Potty x(

Godric's Hollow, nuit du 31 octobre 1981. L'Augurey avait été vaincue, et le combat avait été rude, mais tout n'était pas encore fini pour Harry. Il avait une nouvelle fois sauvé tout le monde, et protégé sa famille, mais le plus dur en cette nuit où toute sa vie avait basculé, était de se savoir à proximité de ses parents sur le point de mourir et de ne pas avoir le droit d'intervenir.

Même s'il était à présent marié, père de trois enfants et membre d'une famille à part entière, il lui arrivait encore parfois de pleurer la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si Voldemort n'avait pas décidé de s'en prendre aux Potter.

Il aurait vécu une enfance heureuse avec ses parents. James lui aurait appris à voler sur un balai et à jouer au Quidditch. Lily aurait soigné ses plaies suite aux nombreuses chutes en plein vol. Ses parents se seraient aimé beaucoup plus longtemps, aurait eu aussi le temps de donner tout leur amour à leur fils, et Harry aurait pu avoir des frères et sœurs. Sirius aurait joué avec son petit filleul. Les quatre Maraudeurs auraient pu se réunir tous ensemble régulièrement et profiter d'une vie sans nuage.

Grâce au Retourneur de Temps, il se retrouvait désormais juste à côté de la maison dans laquelle cette vie heureuse allait soudainement prendre fin, et il ne pouvait rien faire, sans quoi la vie de tout le monde allait se retrouver modifiée définitivement. Harry pourrait récupérer ses parents, mais il perdrait certainement Ron, Hermione, Ginny... et leurs enfants par la même occasion.

Il était bloqué entre la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé en étant enfant, et celle qu'il avait fini par construire et qu'il aimait tout autant. Un sacrifice était nécessaire, mais Harry ne voulait pas être celui qui le réaliserait... il n'arriverait pas à le supporter... pourtant, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait prendre une décision.

Ginny avait dû sentir son désarroi, car elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Albus s'avança vers son père et se colla contre lui pour tenter de le réconforter. Hermione et Ron vinrent eux aussi s'ajouter à l'étreinte. Scorpius et Drago restèrent à l'écart, mais leurs pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers cette tragédie familiale, et leurs cœurs soutenaient celui, brisé, de Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l'une des rares fois de ma carrière d'auteure de fanfictions, j'autorise mes lecteurs à me frapper / me foutter / me lyncher / me tuer (rayez la mention inutile) à cause de ce texte beaucoup beaucoup trop sombre et trop triste :3
> 
> Sinon, les reviews sont aussi très appréciées, hein ^-^' On se retrouve mercredi prochain (sans faute cette fois-ci normalement) pour le troisième texte :) Bonne semaine !


End file.
